


Petitioners

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [42]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 707 OV, Balfonheim, Drabble, Gen, Mid-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-27
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curse of the leading man. Post-Pharos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petitioners

Balthier has two petitioners. Basch wishes transport and company of arms; he has sworn to aid the garif war-chief's vengeance.

"But you promised you'd teach me how to fly!" Vaan says.

"You cannot mean to leave us here."

Three petitioners, though the princess would not happily wear the term. Balthier looks to Basch, who frowns at Ashe.

"Jahara," Fran says. Her hand on the fuselage steadies him. "The Strahl must be tested before we dare the battlefield. The Suncryst's surge may have shaken the instruments."

Balthier cuts the Strahl close about the Cerobi windmills, clipping under and around their blades.


End file.
